


The Demon Within

by FieryRie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, trigger - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Bokuto is depressed, and Akaashi is by his side.





	The Demon Within

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. Twist.

"It hurts.. My head hurts..," Bokuto cried, his hands on both sides of his head, tear-stained face looked so dreadful. "S-stop.. stop it.. Help m-me.."

A smirk crept in my face as I wrapped him in my arms. Watching him like this shots happiness in my veins. "No one is here to help you, Bokuto. You don't have any friends. You're alone and no one wants you."

I felt him shook his head aggressively. "N-no! You're wrong! I.. I have friends... I do..," he protested, his voice weak because he knows that what he said was a lie. No.. His once close ones turned their backs on him. They left him, alone in a dark cavern, trapped and not knowing where to go.

I leaned closer to his ear and licked it. "You know well that liars go to hell, Bokuto. You don't have to fool yourself. If someone cares for you, they must've been here," I pressed, feeling his shoulders move up and down.

He's sobbing. Sobbing in my chest. Yes, that's right. Cry. Cry all you want, Bokuto. Feed me with your sadness. Fill me up with it. "That's really terrible. All your life, no one ever loved you. Not even your parents. Not even your teachers nor your classmates. No one. No one cares about you," I whispered, last sentence emphasized.

"What do I do...? The pain in my chest is too much.. it's eating me up. My heart is clenching so hard I can't almost breathe.. I-It hurts. It hurts. AAAAHHHH!," he screamed as he stood up, shoving me to the side.

I watched him as he screamed out his lungs, wiping his tears abruptly. His one sharp nail caught his cheek that it made a cut and I saw red fluid from it. He winced in the sudden pain as he let his long slim fingers touch the fresh wound, leaving traces of blood on them.

"Blood.. blood.. no..," he muttered, obviously not on his usual self. His eyes show no emotion at all. To my surprise, he laughed loudly, his cackle echoing inside the dark four walls of his messy room.

I crossed my arms on my chest, eyeing him attentively. He's so worn outㅡ hair drooping on his face, almost covering half of it. Eyes bloodshot from his previous crying. His bloody cheek. Lips quivering in mixed emotions. He is a piece of art. More than what Picasso can create. My own masterpiece.

"GAAAAH! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS LIFE!," he yelled, throwing anything on his way. He found a vase and smashed it on the wall, broken pieces scattering on the floor. His knees suddenly wobbled and he fell on the cold ground, tears flowing from his golden eyes, teeth clenching as well as his fists. "Why.. Why me? Why do I have to suffer like this?," he said, voice faltering.

I walked towards and hugged him from his back, gently, making him feel that he got me. "You know exactly what to do to ease the pain. Right, Bokuto?," I teased, my smirk not leaving my face. It only takes one push for him to do it. Just one press of the button. He always listens to me. He never once pushed me away.

His hand stretched as he picked a broken piece of the vase he just threw a while ago. Yes, do it. Do it, Bokuto. He gazed at the sharp ceramic like his life depended on it. Slowly, he ran the piece on his wrist.

Softly at first, not making any mark. But then he cut harder, cutting a line on his wrist, almost hitting a vein. "Not enough. More. More," I whispered. And so he cut deeper. Deeper and deeper. His pace quickening. Many wounds appearing. Everywhere, blood is splattering.

Anger. Hatred. Loneliness. Sadness. I can feel my blood rush through my veins. I'm being fed with so much emotions. Hurt. Hurt yourself more. No one wants you. No one cares for you. No one love you.

Yes. I'm his Bokuto's demon. The one living in his heart, creeping out everytime I find a chance. I'm the demon trapping him in the darkness. Bokuto is such a good boy. He never fails me. And there's no way I'm letting him go.

 

There's no way he's gonna escape from his demon.


End file.
